


Plans

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Few things could hurt more than her cruel betrayal.





	Plans

"I trusted you!" she screamed. The other witch laughed cruelly before stepping closer to the figure crouched on the floor.

"Foolish, naive, little Gryffindor, did you really think that I, _I_ had changed?"

Hermione did not reply, looking away from those dark eyes that she had loved. Love, she now realised, was not an emotion the Death eater felt for anyone, except, perhaps, herself.

Harry's disappearance had been the first thing to pour cold water on her illusions, that, though beautifully crafted, were just that, fallacies. A happy life, a normal life, with the woman she had somehow come to love, and who she thought had loved her. It turned out to be a lie, a ruse, and she had fallen for it, fallen for _her_ , like the fool that she was. And so here she was, the traitor to the closest friends, the one who had caused all their deaths, though inadvertently.

It was better, perhaps, that she was going to die eventually, because she would rather die than live with all that blood, a deep, rich red, that stained onto her hands. The same hands that had, only a few years ago, taken the scarred, misunderstood-or so she thought- ones, and promised their owner that it was never to late to start afresh. She now knew she hadn't convince Bellatrix, even for one second, but she had certainly convinced herself.

She wondered if the number of lives she had saved in the Second War, were now far fewer than the ones she had ended up killing, in the Third. She would replay all those incidents, the Imperio, the breaking of the wars, and their deaths in an infinite loop in her mind. Bella had forced her to watch as they crumpled to the ground like the insects she called them. Hermione wished that the Death Eaters would just kill her, ending the infinite loop of images that her mind refused to forget. Her former lover must have read her train of thoughts because she put one finger under the younger witch's chin, lifting it up to meet her eyes full of joy, passion and _victory_.

"I have plans for you, my dear, dear Mudblood," she hissed, causing all of Hermione's hopes of a quick death to crumble. "Very interesting plans."

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Belated birthday gift for a friend who gave me the prompts: Water, Hand, Trust, Red, Infinite.
> 
> I have always wanted to write Bellamione, so here! This might be expanded into a longer one-shot later.


End file.
